<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sunset Canyon by Kuroooooo6</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23948866">Sunset Canyon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroooooo6/pseuds/Kuroooooo6'>Kuroooooo6</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rise of Kingdom - Homiverse [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rise of Kingdom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Is it such a sin to create a fic based on your friends, Lexsus don't google yourself, M/M, Malex, RPF, THIS FIC WILL BE THE DEATH OF ME</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:21:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,884</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23948866</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroooooo6/pseuds/Kuroooooo6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kumpulan fanfik kapal Aliansi Batavia yang dipuja oleh author. Sejauh ini ada :<br/>- Malex</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lexsus/Majapahit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rise of Kingdom - Homiverse [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726474</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Didedikasikan untuk Mamah Val tercinta biar anaknya ga dikutuk jadi batu, aowkwk.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I</p><p>Mereka masih belia, jauh sebelum gelar warlord dan mata-mata melekat erat. Lexsus dan Maja dipertemukan dalam sebuah karnaval di tengah kota sebuah kerajaan yang baru saja memenangkan perang. Sang Raja membawa pulang seorang permaisuri sebagai tanda dua kerajaan itu berdamai, bersatu. Dalam suka cita itu, Lexsus hanya mengagumi dua- tiga jenderal perang atau warlord yang berbaris tepat di belakang kereta kencana sang baginda. Dua di kiri dan kanan terlihat lebih tua, terlihat lelah ingin segera pulang ke istana. Satu di tengah masih baru, masih muda. Warlord muda itu membuktikan bahwa usia sembilas bisa dicapai siapa saja untuk menjadi warlord, dan Lexsus akan mencapainya di usia yang lebih muda.</p><p>Lihat saja, mata hitam bocah itu berkilat mantap, tidak menyadari sepasang mata coklat lain mengamati dari celah dua kios buah dan sayuran. Maja berada di sana, tidak memperhatikan karnaval, sibuk mengamati seorang bocah yang terlihat percaya diri ingin menjadi warlord di usia muda.</p><p>Menarik, pikir Maja. Dia masih bocah, tapi kerasnya hidup sebagai omega dan statusnya yang kelas bawah membuat berbagai kesempatan akan diambil, termasuk memanfaatkan calon warlord muda di depannya. Maja tahu setiap pelayan pribadi atau orang yang dekat dengan keluarga istana mengawali karir dengan mengenal mereka dari usia yang cukup muda, seperti usianya sekarang. </p><p>Dan senyumnya semakin lebar saat mata hitam Lexsus tiba-tiba membalas tatapan matanya.</p><p>.</p><p>Pertemuan ke dua mereka berada di festival olahraga untuk remaja kelas bawah sebagai pemilihan bibit-bibit prajurit terbaik. Alpha seperti Lexsus tentu punya kelebihan sendiri dalam memenangkan lomba lari. Omega seperti Maja tetap diperbolehkan ikut, tapi mereka harus tahu diri dan berlatih lebih keras untuk menyamai bakat alami para alpha. </p><p>Hasil dari perlombaan itu bisa ditebak. Lexsus ikut dalam sepuluh besar jajaran alpha yang lolos ke garis akhir lebih dulu, dia berada di peringkat delapan, disusul dua puluh alpha peranakan kelas bawah lain setelahnya. Maja kurang beruntung. Dia harus menerima kondisi tubuhnya yang tidak sekuat para alpha. Sebelum matanya terpejam, dia bersyukur tempatnya pingsan adalah rerumputan empuk di kaki bukit sebelah barat istana. Selanjutnya dia hanya tertawa dalam batin, berharap malam hari tidak ikut menertawakannya yang tidak bisa bertahan dari terkaman hewan buas.</p><p>"Apa kau berasal dari daerah yang sama sepertiku?" sebuah suara mengganggu istirahatnya. Maja pingsan, tidak kuat membuka mata, tapi dia masih bisa mendengar. Dia biarkan saja seseorang entah siapa di dekatnya itu mengoceh. "Wajahmu, rambut hitammu, kulit coklatmu. Kau mirip denganku. Apakah kita berasal dari daerah yang sama?"</p><p>Ah, Maja tidak tahu. Dia hanya anak dari pelacur. Dibuang begitu saja apalagi saat tahu statusnya adalah omega. Cepat atau lambat dia akan dibuang. Hidupnya berpindah-pindah, dari kerajaan satu ke kerajaan lain. Besar kecil dia hinggapi semua asalkan ada makanan. Maja tidak pernah memikirkan masa lalunya, dari mana asalnya.</p><p>Pun anak di dekatnya pasti begitu. Anak pelacur, dibuang, hidup sebagai kelas rendahan. Tunik yang bau sayur atau buah busuk dan kandang kuda dikenali dengan mudah oleh Maja, tuniknya juga memiliki bau seperti itu. Hanya saja, mungkin bocah di dekatnya ini jauh lebih beruntung. Entah beta atau alpha, salah satu dari dua hal itu bisa membuatnya kembali menaiki bukit untuk menyusulnya.</p><p>"Kau bisa kedinginan di sini." Bocah itu dengan kurang ajar mengendus bau Maja lebih dekat, mengenalinya sebagai omega. "Dan kau omega, berbahaya."</p><p>Maja ingin makan atau minum hingga matanya memiliki tenaga untuk terbuka, dan tangannya kuat untuk memukul anak itu. Dia bisa bertahan malam ini. Bukit sebelah barat istana hanya dihuni ternak, jarang hewan buas lewat di sana.</p><p>"Tapi kau omega dan baumu ... baumu menguar." Maja merasakan bibirnya disentuh oleh sesuatu yang dingin, ada air yang keluar dari sana perlahan membasahi mulutnya, memaksanya meneguk agar tidak tersedak. "Kau bisa minum?"</p><p>Satu tegukan dari Maja membuat bocah itu menghela napas lega. "Kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri begitu. Lawanmu adalah alpha, dan mereka ... orang Arab."</p><p>Sialan, Maja diingatkan dengan kenyataan yang satu itu. Arab adalah daerah tandus yang dulunya dihuni oleh sekelompok suku dengan ciri khas tubuh tinggi dan jenggot lebat. Mereka putih, tidak seperti Maja yang memiliki kulit coklat sawo matang. Namun perang besar membuat mereka berpencar, mengabdikan diri pada kerajaan-kerajaan di sekitar daerah, menyebar hingga ke tanah kelahiran Maja, membaur dengan masyarakat hingga darah mereka bisa ditemukan dari golongan kelas atas hingga bawah. Mereka juga penyumbang darah alpha paling sukses, tak heran jika pemenang lomba lari hari ini didominasi alpha dari darah Arab. Dan mungkin bocah di dekatnya dalah salah satu dari keturunan itu-</p><p>Tunggu. Bukannya tadi Maja mendengar anak itu mengoceh tentang mereka yang begitu mirip hingga mengira berasal dari daerah yang sama? Maja segera membuka mata. Terkejut Lexsus berada di depannya, tapi tidak heran juga jika yang ada di depannya bukanlah keturunan Arab.</p><p>"Kita pernah bertemu."</p><p>Nadanya begitu datar, tapi matanya berkedip beberapa kali seolah sedang bertanya. Maja tidak tahu apa yang Lexsus inginkan.</p><p>"Di karnaval beberapa minggu lalu, aku melihatmu tersenyum padaku sebelum menghilang ke dalam toko buah. Kau mengenalku?"</p><p>"Belum," jawab Maja lirih karena haus menginginkan air lebih banyak. Lexsus memberi botol minumnya lagi, menyerahkan sepenuhnya pada Maja untuk memuaskan dahaga. "Mungkin sebentar lagi setelah aku mengucapkan terima kasih lalu menanyakan namamu."</p><p>"Huh," Lexsus menarik sebelah bibirnya. "Kau lucu."</p><p>"Semua orang menganggapku begitu, karena itulah aku bisa bertahan hidup."</p><p>"Siapa namamu?" tanya Lexsus saat Maja menenggak botol minumnya sekali lagi, kali ini harus berakhir tersedak. "Hei! Kau merusak ramalanku! Tunggu aku berterima kasih, aku akan menanyakan namamu, begitu urutannya!"</p><p>"Haha, kau benar-benar lucu." Lexsus membantu Maja mengeringkan sisa air yang jatuh ke leher, tulang selangka, dan sedikit membasahi tunik tipisnya. Tunik milik Lexsus lebih tebal. Dia juga memiliki kain yang menutupi dadanya agar tidak kedinginan saat malam tiba. Kain itu dia beli setelah mendapat kantong uang hadiahnya memenangkan lomba lari, hanya dua puluh besar yang mendapatkannya, dan posisi ke delapan cukup membuat Lexsus makmur untuk tujuh hari ke depan.</p><p>Kain itu diberikan Lexsus untuk Maja. Tuniknya sudah tipis, dan lagi jadi sedikit basah tersiram air karena sempat tersedak. Omega itu bisa demam keesokan harinya jika melawan malam dalam keadaan seperti itu.</p><p>"Namaku Lexsus."</p><p>Maja belum berterima kasih dan menanyakan nama Lexsus, tapi anak laki-laki itu tidak sepenuhnya merusak ramalan ngawur yang sempat dibuatnya.</p><p>"Maja. Itu bukan nama asli, tapi kau bisa memanggilku Maja." </p><p>Lexsus tersenyum kecil sebelum menyalami Maja, hal lumrah yang dilakukan orang-orang saat berkenalan. Mata mereka beradu, tapi segera mengalihkan perhatian saat merasa sesuatu yang hangat mulai menjalari pipi mereka.</p><p>Dia alpha dan aku omega, ini reaksi wajar.</p><p>"Kenapa kau menolongku?" tanya Maja memecah keheningan, sebisa mungkin mengirimkan sinyal bahwa mereka bisa berbicara normal tanpa harus memikirkan status alpha dan omega.</p><p>"Kau sama sepertiku, kita berasal dari daerah yang sama."</p><p>"Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu. Aku bahkan tidak ingat di mana aku dilahirkan."</p><p>Lexsus terdiam, berpikir apa yang dia katakan salah. Mungkin bukan asal, tapi darah keturunan mereka sama. Yang pasti, mereka bukan Arab.</p><p>"Darah kita sama."</p><p>Maja tertawa kecil. Darah? Dia ingin menertawakan Lexsus lebih keras. Pisau kecil terselip manis di pengait karet pahanya, tersembunyi di balik kain yang membalut pinggang hingga ke lututnya. Maja bisa menarik pisau itu, menyayat tangannya, mengatakan pada Lexsus bahwa mereka tentu sama karena mereka adalah manusia.</p><p>"Kau bukan Arab." Kemudian Maja tahu apa yang dimaksud oleh Lexsus.</p><p>"Memang kenapa kalau aku bukan Arab?"</p><p>"Mereka mendominasi kerajaan ini. Apa kau pikir kita harus seperti ini terus? Aku tahu ada banyak orang yang memiliki darah sama seperti kita, tapi mereka bersembunyi."</p><p>"Dan apa urusannya denganku?"</p><p>"Kau tidak ingin mengumpulkan mereka?" tanya Lexsus lirih, hampir tidak percaya diri setelah mendapat respon seperti tadi dari Maja. "Aku ingin menunjukkan pada Arab-Arab itu kalau ... kalau kita bisa."</p><p>"Kau bisa mengalahkan mereka dari luar melalui pertempuran terbuka, atau dari dalam dengan membuat mereka sekali lagi hancur dalam sebuah perang besar hingga mengusir mereka dari sini."</p><p>Maja sekalipun terlahir sebagai omega dan tidak seberuntung alpha yang memiliki kemampuan fisik tak ada tandingan, dia memiliki otak yang bisa dia andalkan. Sebuah ide muncul di kepalanya, sketsa kasar takdir yang harus mereka lalui hingga delapan tahun ke depan. </p><p>"Kau akan punya pasukan sendiri. Jadilah warlord, bantu perang di mana pun, buat namamu gemilang, tidak usah peduli pada kekuranganmu. Kau tidak punya kelebihan pun aku jamin kemenangan tidak akan lepas dari tanganmu."</p><p>Lexsus mengerutkan dahinya, tidak begitu mengerti. "Apa maksudmu?"</p><p>"Kelemahan lawanmu akan jadi kelebihanmu. Untuk itu," Maja menemukan kekuatannya. Dia mendorong pelan Lexsus untuk berbaring di bawahnya sementara matanya menyelami manik gelap alpha itu untuk mencari sebuah keraguan. Maja menggigit bibirnya sendiri. Alpha di bawahnya begitu polos, begitu kuat, tekadnya untuk menguasai daratan menyala terang terpancar dari dalam hati.</p><p>"Aku akan jadi mata dan telingamu."</p><p>Sebuah kecupan Maja berikan sebagai tanda kesetiannya hanya diberikan untuk Lexsus seorang.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Farewell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>II</p><p>Semuanya sudah selesai.</p><p>Matahari terbenam yang seharusnya indah dengan rona jingganya kali ini harus terbalut asap tebal sisa pembakaran kastil-kastil. Kelabu, jelaganya membuat bibir bibir tertekuk sendu kecewa.</p><p>Mereka kalah. Apa yang telah diperjuangkan hancur, hangus berubah menjadi abu bersama jelaga mewarnai langit sore agar semakin abu-abu.</p><p>Lexsus ingat Maja sangat menyukai senja sore, dia sering menyamakan warna jingganya seperti telor asin yang biasa dia simpan saat masa masa sulit.</p><p>Lexsus berjanji akan membuat Maja makan selain telor asin; daging, gandum terbaik, susu segar setiap pagi, apa pun yang membuatnya tampak berisi dan sehat agar omeganya itu cukup kuat mengandung anak-anaknya. Lexsus berjanji akan memenangkan perang, membawakan masa depan indah pada Maja.</p><p>Janjinya saat itu membuat Maja tertawa.</p><p>"Kau hanya warlord dari kastil pinggiran, sementara aku hanya pelacur di kastil-kastil besar untukmu mendapatkan informasi."</p><p>Lexsus bisa mendengar kalimat itu kembali menggema di dalam kepalanya. Sama seperti dulu, Maja yang kini memandangnya sendu menampar Lexsus dengan kalimat itu meski mulutnya sama sekali tidak terbuka.<br/>
Mereka kalah. Memang apalagi yang harus Maja katakan?</p><p>"Aku akan kembali."</p><p>Lagi, sebuah janji. Lexsus menunggu helaan napas, atau mungkin Maja akan berbalik dan tidak menghiraukannya lagi. Dia terlihat lebih baik sekarang, lebih sehat, lebih kuat. Entah apa yang diberikan oleh tuan kastil tempatnya tinggal, Maja terlihat lebih hidup. Itu adalah kabar baik, Lexsus bisa lega seharusnya.</p><p>Namun mulutnya malah kembali berjanji, seolah hari ini bukan akhir bagi mereka, seolah apa yang Maja punya belumlah cukup jika kebahagiannya bukanlah dari Lexsus.</p><p>"Kita akan bertemu lagi. Aku akan menjadi lebih kuat, dan mungkin kau-" Lexsus tidak kuasa menahan tangannya menyentuh perut Maja. Perut itu masih rata, disiapkan dengan hati-hati oleh Maja untuk Lexsus.</p><p>"Maaf." Lexsus menarik tangannya. Tiba-tiba dia merasa tidak pantas, terlalu buta akan angan memiliki keluarga kecil dengan Maja sementara apa yang dia lakukan selama ini sama sekali tidak membuat omeganya bahagia. Perang, perang, dan perang adalah yang dilakukan oleh Lexsus. Gelar warlord terdengar sangat cocok untuknya.</p><p>"Maaf. Aku hanya ingin lega kau memaafkanku atas semua yang kulakukan. Aku tidak bisa memenangkan perang, masa depan denganmu dan anak-anak hanyalah omong kosong. Harusnya kau tidak menungguku. Kau tampak sehat sekarang, Maja. Tuanmu- Alphamu bisa membahagiakanmu dan anak anakmu."</p><p>Maja tertawa. Tawanya sama terdengar seperti saat Lexsus dimabuk cinta hingga menyebutkan janji yang terasa amat sangat sulit, memenangkan perang. Maja selalu menertawakan kebodohan Lexsus</p><p>"Aku akan menunggumu." Tapi Maja tidak pernah meragukannya.</p><p>Lexsus tersenyum kecil. Lega, sebuah kesempatan kembali didapatkannya. Alpha itu tidak perlu berpikir dua kali saat omeganya merentangkan tangan meminta sebuah pelukan, pelukan untuk perpisahan mereka.</p><p>"Aku akan bergabung dengan kerajaan yang lebih besar, akan kumenangkan perang yang lebih besar, setelah itu aku akan menjemputmu dan kita akan kabur ke ujung dunia jauh dari peperangan. Hanya kita, dan anak-anak kita. Aku akan kembali, Maja."</p><p>"Mmm, aku percaya, Lex. Kau mungkin gagal sekali, tapi itu tidak membuatku meragukanmu. Aku masih percaya padamu, dan akan selalu seperti itu. Kau akan kembali padaku."</p><p>"Tunggu aku." Lexsus mencium maja singkat. Keduanya tertawa pelan karena sama-sama tahu mereka menginginkannya lagi dan lagi.</p><p>"Tunggu aku," bisik Lexsus lirih di depan bibir Maja.</p><p>Maja tersenyum lebar. "Aku akan menunggumu." Kemudian menarik Lexsus dalam sebuah ciuman panjang memabukkan yang akan mereka ingat sampai perang besar selanjutnya terjadi.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Lexsus's first combat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Neil, 21 tahun, beta, budak dari Ulmor dijual kepada pemilik barak, tinggi 5 kaki lebih sedikit dengan tubuh yang proporsional, dan yang terpenting ... pria itu punya bekas luka di paha sisa semalam mencoba keluar dari barak untuk kabur.</p><p>Maja memberi segala yang Lexsus perlukan untuk menang.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>III</strong>
</p><p>"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"</p><p>Lexsus masih terengah di sela sesi istirahatnya berlatih pedang di barak yang disediakan istana. Lomba lari sudah berlalu beberapa hari, peringkat delapan membuat Lexsus cepat dipanggil oleh salah satu pelatih barak. Dia juga menemukan empat puluh peserta terbaik berada di sini, bergabung dengan mereka yang usianya lebih matang dari berbagai daerah. Mereka tidak membuktikan diri dari lomba lari, nasib dijual sebagai budak mengharuskan mereka mengabdi pada istana, tidak seberuntung Lexsus yang masih ada harapan menjadi warlord.</p><p>Dan Maja seharusnya tidak ada di sini. Dia tidak memenangkan lomba lari karena pingsan di tengah jalan, dan setahu Lexsus anak itu tidak dijual oleh siapa pun. Tidak ada rantai ciri khas budak yang melingkari lehernya.</p><p>"Kau tidak boleh membawa makanan ke sini, ini belum waktunya makan." Lexsus melebarkan mata dan menggeream melihat tingkah Maja yang seenaknya memecahkan cangkang telor asin, lalu memakannya dengan lahap.</p><p>"Telor asin awet, tapi tidak bau dan tidak semerepotkan mengolah ikan asin. Baunya tidak akan terlalu kuat, kau aman." Maja tahu Lexsus khawatir salah satu pelatih di barak memergokinya mengeluarkan makanan di luar jam makan. Namun dia datang tentu dengan persiapan. Pelatih barak sedang menghadap warlord, Maja yang datang mengunjungi Lexsus tidak akan membuat calon warlord itu celaka.</p><p>"Kau mau? Aku tahu kau lapar. Keringatmu sudah banyak begitu, dan- Oh! Aku membawakanmu baju ganti!"</p><p>Maja mengeluarkan tunik lain yang masih bersih seperti keluar dari toko. Tanpa bertanya pun Lexsus tahu Maja mendapatkannya dari mencuri. "Maja-"</p><p>"Sssh, aku tahu kau ada uji kompetensi sore ini melawan salah satu pria dewasa dari pasar budak di dekat komplek perladangan. Pakaian lengket karena keringat seperti itu akan membuat pergerakanmu payah." Maja melemparkan tunik hasil curiannya pada Lexsus. Anak itu berdecak, tapi menerima saja apa yang Maja berikan. Hal itu membuat Maja tersenyum penuh kemenangan, asik juga rasanya melihat seorang alpha mengiyakan apa pun yang dia katakan.</p><p>"Untuk apa kau melakukan ini?"</p><p>"Aku adalah mata dan telingamu, Lexsus." Kunyahan telor asin di mulutnya belum selesai, tapi Maja tidak bisa menahan dirinya menyombongkan diri telah melakukan pekerjaan itu dengan baik untuk Lexsus. "Setelah sesi makan, aku akan memberi tahu apa yang harus kau siapkan untuk lolos uji kompetensi. Hadiahnya hanya beberapa kantong gandum, tapi namamu akan naik perlahan dari sana, Lex."</p><p>Lexsus menghela napas, tiba-tiba menjadi gugup karena Maja menyinggung uji kompetensi lagi dan lagi. Dia seharusnya berterima kasih pada Maja, omega itu membuatnya tampil lebih siap menghadapi pertarungan usai jam makan siang. Namun bocoran seperti ini juga membuat Lexsus lebih gugup dari biasanya, dia terbiasa menghadapi musuh langsung pukul tanpa pikir panjang, hanya bermodal nekat.</p><p>"Kau akan pergi?" tanya Lexsus, tidak mengerti kenapa dia menemukan nada kecewa di suaranya. Maja ssepertinya tidak memperhatikan itu, dia sibuk membersihkan tangannya dari sisa cangkang, benar-benar bersiap pergi. </p><p>"Aku hanya punya waktu sepuluh menit denganmu, Lex. Setelah selesai makan siang, aku akan kembali."</p><p>
  <em>Oh, begitu.</em>
</p><p>Haha, memang apa yang kau harapkan, Lexsus? Omega itu kembali menciummu sebagai salam perpisahan?</p><p>Lexsus tidak sempat mengucapkan perpisahan. Omega itu begitu gesit. Kakinya yang panjang dan kurus menapaki pagar keliling barak dengan cekatan, Maja seperti terbiasa menyelinap dari tempat ke tempat memanfaatkan tubuh kecilnya untuk bersembunyi dan menghilang di balik keramaian. Tidak sampai sepuluh detik, omega itu sudah menghilang untuk membaur dengan orang-orang di luar barak. Lexsus tidak mendengar keributan, dia juga tidak mendengar namanya dipanggil karena dikira mencurigakan.</p><p>Apa yang dilakukan Maja begitu sempurna.</p><p>Lexsus berdecak kagum, kemudian dia menyimpan kain pemberian Maja untuk dipakainya nanti bertanding. Bunyi 'tak' lirih menarik perhatian Lexsus saat dia meletakkan kain itu dalam kotak penyimpanannya. Ada satu hal lagi yang diberikan oleh Maja. Benda itu tertutup kain, sengaja disembunyikan di dalam lipatan-lipatannya. Lexsus menyibakkan tunik itu, kemudian tersenyum menemukan apa yang Maja tinggalkan.</p><p>Sebuah telor asin. Disusul dengan bunyi perutnya yang menggerutu, Lexsus tidak tahan untuk tidak tersenyum.</p><p>.</p><p>Lawannya kali ini bernama Neil. Dia adalah pria dewasa muda berjarak sembilan tahun dari usia Lexsus sekarang. Tubuhnya tidak berotot, tapi cukup berisi untuk mendorong Lexsus keluar garis pertandingan jika dia lengah. Kepalanya gundul saat Lexsus melihat pria itu pertama kali keluar dari sudut lain arena. Rantai budaknya dilepas, dijatuhkan begitu saja oleh penjaga dengan bunyi kelontang yang menggema di telinga Lexsus.</p><p>Pertandingannya sudah dimulai.</p><p>Langkah demi langkah membuat keduanya semakin mendekat. Lexsus tidak berani menatap pelatih barak yang menahan terompet dari tanduk kerbau di mulutnya, bersiap memberi aba-aba kapan mereka harus menebas daging satu sama lain. Lexsus juga tidak berani menatap kerumunan warga yang menonton, dia tidak mau tahu salah satu dari mereka mengoloknya, menyuruhnya mati. Lexsus hanya menatap ujung pedang yang dibawa Neil, waspada dan khawatir senjata itu akan terayun kapan saja menebasnya yang lengah.</p><p>Nama, umur, gender sekunder, status merdeka disebutkan oleh penjaga. Lexsus mencentangnya satu persatu dalam kepala, semuanya cocok dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Maja sebelum pertandingan ini berlangsung.</p><p>Neil, 21 tahun, beta, budak dari Ulmor dijual kepada pemilik barak, tinggi 5 kaki lebih sedikit dengan tubuh yang proporsional, dan yang terpenting ... pria itu punya bekas luka di paha sisa semalam mencoba keluar dari barak untuk kabur.</p><p>Maja memberi segala yang Lexsus perlukan untuk menang.</p><p>"Perhatian! Siap!" Lexsus mengalihkan pandangan matanya sesaat mengamati seseorang yang duduk di atas deretan tribun. Tubuhnya kurus dan kecil terhimpit pria dewasa di kiri-kanannya, tapi kapur warna-warni yang sengaja dia torehkan di pipi membuat Lexsus mengenali sosok itu dengan cepat.</p><p>Maja bersorak untuknya, tersenyum, membisikkan ramalannya sore itu.</p><p><em>Kau akan menang.</em><br/>
 </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Treason</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Omeganya ada di sana, dia sedang tersenyum bahagia, tawa manisnya begitu menggemaskan, tapi dia berada di pelukkan orang lain. Dia berada dalam pelukan Raja Allen. Bersama dengan puluhan omega lainnya, Maja berada di sana untuk memuaskan raja itu. Allen mengusap lembut pipi Maja, tidak menyadari seseorang sedang mengamatinya dari dimensi lain. Maja tertawa karena geli mendapatkan sentuhan seperti itu, membuat Allen makin mendekatkan wajahnya, membuat Lexsus semakin geram di balik cermin portal.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Perpisahan tidak membuat Lexsus begitu saja melepas Maja. Dia sudah mengikuti rombongan menuju dunia baru, melewati sebuah portal yang membawanya dan orang-orang Batavia menuju kedamaian, tapi dia tidak bisa damai di sana jika belum memiliki Maja di sampingnya. Lebih baik dia kembali ke Gondor, menjadi martir siang malam memperjuangkan hak, tapi dia memiliki Maja sebagai tempat kembali. Omega kesayangannya itu mengerti Lexsus lebih dari apapun. Pelukannya menenangkan, belaiannya menyembuhkan setiap luka yang Lexsus bawa pulang.</p>
<p>Oh, Lexsus benar-benar merindukan Maja.</p>
<p>Namun dia tidak bisa kembali. Apa yang bisa dia lakukan hanyalah menunggu Maja datang menyusul. Kapan waktunya, Lexsus tidak tahu, semuanya ada dalam kehendak Maja. Omega itu berhak menentukan pilihannya sendiri, sebuah keputusan yang setengah Lexsus sesali karena malam ini dia tidak bisa tidur. Rasanya seperti orang gila menatap langit-langit kamar yang polos berganti wajah Maja saat senang, sedih, marah. Dan Lexsus tertawa sendiri saat fatamorgana itu perlahan memiliki suara, dia mendengar suara Maja.</p>
<p>
  <em>Lex …</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Lex!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Lexsus, ahah!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Mmmh, Lex. Aku mencintaimu.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>… Aku mencintaimu …</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>… Aku mencintaimu …</em>
</p>
<p>Lexsus menyibakkan selimutnya. Dia gila, dia tidak tahan lagi menahan rindunya pada Maja. Malam ini, entah menggunakan cara apa, dia akan melihat omega kesayangannya itu.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>Saman penjaga kuil dan altar memiliki banyak rahasia. Mereka sombong, berulang kali terlibat pertengkaran dengan manusia-manusia di sekitar tempat suci demi melindungi tempat itu. Lexsus datang ke sana pun disambut pertama kali dengan todongan tombak. Pemimpin Saman menatapnya sengit, mengira Lexsus datang ke sana mencari masalah seperti berniat mencuri kekuatan tempat suci.</p>
<p>“Aku datang dengan maksud baik.” Lexsus tidak membuang waktunya. Dia memberikan hormat pada pemimpin Saman, membuat penjaga altar lainnya menatap Lexsus curiga. Tidak biasanya ada manusia datang untuk memberi hormat, pikir mereka. Namun keraguan mereka perlahan memudar saat melihat mata gelap Lexsus yang begitu sendu. Jiwanya tidak ada di sini, dia datang untuk mengharapkan ketenangan, kedamaian, kebahagiaan, berharap jiwanya dipertemukan dengan jiwa lain yang bisa membuatnya lengkap.</p>
<p>“Aku ingin bertemu dengan Maja.”</p>
<p>Saman tidak perlu bertanya siapa Maja, pendeta itu melihat omega kesayangan Lexsus dari matanya. Dia berada di dimensi lain di seberang portal, di dalam dunia yang tidak lebih damai dari dunia yang Lexsus pijaki. Saman mengerutkan dahi bingung. “Kau sudah damai di sini, kenapa ingin kembali?”</p>
<p>“Aku hanya ingin bertemu Maja.” Lexsus memintanya dengan lirih, takut suaranya mencicit karena tempat suci terkenal menyedot emosi manusia untuk keluar sepenuhnya. “Tolong,” imbuhnya.</p>
<p>Saman menghela napas, tiba-tiba merasa iba dengan jiwa Lexsus yang begitu kelabu meronta ingin mendobrak portal sekali lagi kembali menemui Maja.</p>
<p>“Kau baru saja pindah di sini, tidak bisa memasuki portal secepat itu.”</p>
<p>“Aku hanya ingin bertemu, melihat.”</p>
<p>“Hmm.” Saman tampak berpikir, sepertinya ada solusi untuk permintaan Lexsus. Ditambah pria itu sudah memohon, Saman jadi merasa bersalah jika tidak bisa membantu Lexsus. “Kau hanya bisa melihat sebentar,” kemudian Saman itu membisikkan sesuatu pada penjaga altar lainnya. “Upacaranya akan kusiapkan. Kau duduk saja di sini menunggu.”</p>
<p>Lexsus tidak tahu ternyata ada cara lain untuk melihat dimensi seberang. Portal adalah satu-satunya cara yang dia tahu, dia berani bertaruh senior-seniornya pun begitu. Namun, mengambil hati Saman untuk mengabulkan permintaan memang sulit. Mengingat manusia dari masa ke masa diajarkan untuk mencuri kekuatan di tempat suci, berperang dengan para Saman, dinding besar atas nama ego memisahkan mereka. Padahal Lexsus hanya menggumam kata “tolong” barusan, dan Saman dengan mudahnya mau membantu.</p>
<p>“Kami butuh darahmu.”</p>
<p>Lamunan Lexsus buyar saat seorang pendeta menghampirinya dengan mangkuk batu yang kosong dan taring binatang buas yang ditajamkan. Dia harus melukai tangan, lalu mengisi mangkok itu penuh dengan darahnya. Mangkok itu tidak besar, tapi cukup membuat Lexsus menelan ludah dia akan membutuhkan banyak darah untuk upacara ini. Tidak mau berpikir lebih lama, Lexsus segera menyayatkan taring binatang buas itu pada tangan kiri. Sayatannya cukup dalam hingga darah sempat muncrat mengotori baju sang pendeta.</p>
<p>“Benda dari orang yang ingin kau lihat?”</p>
<p>Saman itu tidak memberi jeda bagi Lexsus. Benda dari Maja yang melekat di tubuh Lexsus saat ini hanya cincin dan kalung dari gigi binatang yang berhasil omega itu buru. Lexsus berpikir cepat, dia merelakan cincin emas tunangan dari Maja dicemplungkan begitu saja pada mangkok penuh berisi darah. Saman itu berbalik, mulutnya menggumam bahasa kuno yang tidak bisa Lexsus pahami. Saman lainnya ikut menyahut, mereka melantunkan mantra seperti lagu yang membuat kepala Lexsus mendadak pening.</p>
<p>Upacara persembahan di mulai. Altar di depannya mulai memunculkan portal kecil, sama seperti portal yang dia gunakan sebelum ini. Nyanyian semakin keras, darah Lexsus disiramkan pada portal itu. Dengan ajaib, portal itu berputar menyerap darah Lexsus ke dalam, kemudian berubah begitu saja menjadi cermin yang terhubung dengan altar lainnya di dimensi Maja.</p>
<p>“Kau bisa melihatnya dari sini.”</p>
<p>Lexsus mengembangkan senyumnya, kerinduannya akan terobati tidak lama lagi. Alpha itu menaiki undakan altar dengn tidak sabar. Dia mengikuti arahan Saman untuk meletakkan tangan di salah satu sisi altar lalu menyentuhkan wajahnya pada cermin. Lexsus tertawa kecil, portal itu bekerja. Dia bisa melihat Gondor, dia bisa melihat istana besar tempat Maja mengabdikan pada salah satu raja di sana. Wilayahnya sudh bertambah luas Lexsus tidak ingin tahu kerajaan mana lagi yang dihanguskan oleh raja itu untuk memuaskan kekuasaannya. Dia mencari-cari Maja,. Dia mencoba melihat ladang, tempat pacuan kuda, atau akademi karena omeganya itu begitu cerdas.</p>
<p>Lexsus tidak melihat Maja di sana.</p>
<p>“Sebutkan namanya,” ucap salah satu Saman yang langsung diiyakan oleh Lexsus.</p>
<p>Cermin itu membawanya melihat aula kerajaan. Jarak pintu besarnya hingga ke singgasana begitu jauh, Lexsus sampai harus memicingkn matanya untuk meliat lebih jelas ap yang sedang terjadi di ujung aula, di tempat singgasana. Di sana sedang ada pesta, begitu ramai. Raja Allen sedang berpesta, pestanya sendiri yang menghadirkan puluhan selir berupa omega-omega pilihan.</p>
<p>
  <em>Omega-omega pilihan?</em>
</p>
<p>Lexsus menyebutkan nama Maja lebih keras di dalam batinnya, membuat cermin itu bergelombang dan mengantarkan Lexsus segera melihat bagaimna keadaan Maja.</p>
<p>Omeganya ada di sana, dia sedang tersenyum bahagia, tawa manisnya begitu menggemaskan, tapi dia berada di pelukkan orang lain. Dia berada dalam pelukan Raja Allen. Bersama dengan puluhan omega lainnya, Maja berada di sana untuk memuaskan raja itu. Raja Allen mengusap lembut pipi Maja, tidak menyadari seseorang sedang mengamatinya dari dimensi lain. Maja tertawa karena geli mendapatkan sentuhan seperti itu, membuat Allen makin mendekatkan wajahnya, membuat Lexsus semakin geram di balik cermin portal.</p>
<p>Hingg akhirnya, bibir merah muda milik Maja dikecup begitu saja oleh Allen.</p>
<p>Lexsus tidak bisa menahan dirinya, portal cermin altar itu dicengkramnya hingga hancur berkeping-keping.</p>
<p>Lexsus marah.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>